Eric Eric Eric Eric
by lilcrazyrabbit
Summary: What happens when Mcgee hears about Abby and Erics date and will Gibbs finally lock them in a room to work it all out? thanks HarmoniousPie for the idea and letting me pinch it :


i don't own them i wish i did now that's out the way....oook just a bit of a dribble i came up with while trying to cure my writes block on another story.....but I must thank HarmoniousPie for letting me steal this little idea...plus i dont like the idea of Abs with Eric sooo tell me what u think.

* * *

Eric. Eric. Eric. Eric. Eric. Eric Eric. Eric. Eric Eric. Eric. Eric Eric. Eric. Eric Eric. Eric. Eric Eric. Eric. Eric Eric. Eric. Eric Eric. Eric. Eric Eric. Eric. Eric Eric. Eric. Eric McGee starred that the ceiling. That name, he hated that name. All he had heard from Abby when he had picked her up with the rest of the teamwas Eric. Eric. Eric.

Grumbling he tossed again trying to sleep his head hurting from all the hard liquor he had consumed.

In the bull pit Tony and Ziva sat at there desks.

"So our Abby likes their Eric." Ziva states watching Tony's reaction.

"Yeah seems like it." Tony unconsciously looks at McGee's desk.

"I wonder what McGee thinks for that?" Ziva asks smiling at the glare she gets from Tony. Damn, scary Ninja skills tony thinks to himself.

"I don't know. They have been **just **friends for years." Tony states trying to pull his mind away from that annoying buzz in his head, No McGee will be happy for her. Sheesh its McGeek we are talking about. Ziva watches Tony shuffle papers then glance at McGee's desk. He worried too she thinks to herself.

The Elevator doors open and a tired McGee walks to his desk. Throwing his bag under his desk he starts his computer without saying a word. Both Ziva and tony greet him but get no reply.

"Grab your gear" Gibbs calls from the elevator holding it open. "McGee help Abby." He calls as the doors close in front of McGee's face leaving the others to see the grief flash over Tim's face.

McGee had dated since he and Abby had ended. He liked some more then others but the hope oh the hope never left him that one day that Gothic beauty would love him too. Eric that name had smashed his hope his heart his…..McGee thought as he made his way to the Lab

McGee stops thinking about that as he approaches the doors of the Lab. He glues a smile to his face and tried to be happy for his friend. The music hits his ears and then he sees her and his heart hurts a little more as he hears her talking to Eric on the video link.

"McGee!" Abby calls out as she hugs him to her. McGee hugs her back savouring the smell for her one last time ignoring his head's advice to not make things worse for him.

"Hey Abby. Wha…t" Is all McGee can get out before the Goth stares carefully at him.

"Timmy what's wrong? Who hurt you?" Damn McGee thinks to himself she can read me so easily.

"Umm nothing I didn't sleep well. So what do you need me to do?"

"No someone hurt you. Who?" she states hands on her hips, pouting slightly.

"It doesn't matter its over and I …I have to accept it. Can we get back to work?" McGee states carefully while Looking at the laptop on the evidence table.

"McGee that is my new personal laptop," Abby states as she walks closer to Tim, "look at me and tell me you are fine." She challenges knowing he can't lie to her.

"I'm going to be fine," Tim states quickly looking at her then moving to the other computer to see what its doing.

" Timmy? Why won't you talk to me?" Abby says to his back sounding hurt.

Tim closes his eyes his heart aches and hurt and he just doesn't know what to do. The truth could hurt her or break their friendship. McGee just stands there for a moment debating.

"Abby I know I can talk to you. But…but…." He looks into her eyes and knows its either fight or flight.

McGee Runs.

McGee sits at his desk as the team enters. Turns out their murder victim was a blow up doll in a uniform accidently dropped by a group of navy guys going to a buck's night, Tony gets a smack on the head after one too many jokes, Gibbs then sees Tim at his desk.

Damn Gibbs thinks to himself. He had watched the young man all last night drink till he put him in the cab and gave them Tim's address. He had ordered strong and stronger drinks the more Abby talked. Gibbs had hoped that putting them together with nothing to process they would have talked. Gibbs watched the other members of his team shot McGee worried looks as well.

Tim couldn't think. He didn't want to be there. Sigh he grabs his bag and ready's himself to tell Gibbs he has to go home as he stands he looks at Gibbs desk his eyes pinned by steel blue ones of his boss.

"McGee sit down." Is all Gibbs says, "You better be here when I get back!" As he leaves to see Abby.

"Hey Eric, I don't know what is up with McGee but I think its girl related. Listen his last girlfriend's name was Jennifer can you do a trace for me? Her last name it was ummm let me…." Gibbs kills the connection.

"Gibbs" Abby whines, "That was a personal call and I have nothing to process." Pouting at Gibbs who just stares at her waiting, Gibbs knows it won't take long till she starts talking to him giving him more information then she intends.

"Gibbs someone hurt him. Not Eric I mean he's fine But McGee and I have to find out so I can make them stop or pay. I hate seeing him like this like he's going to break or something I mean he's a top NCIS agent he would you know break, break but he's Tim and I have to help him. I mean did you see how much he was drinking Tim doesn't drink like that I mean Tony might but Tim he hardly ever drink more then one or two. So I have to work this out cause he wont talk to me he always talks to me I mean he used to. But that's not the point here my Silver haired Fox. If someone is hurting Timmy I will help him and they will pay!" She states looking at Gibbs who just smiles to himself and leaves.

Tony and Ziva watch Tim sit not moving since Gibbs left. He had just put his head on the top and then hadn't moved. They hadboth moved to Ziva's desk and talked softly.

"Do you think Gibbs will send him home I mean he looks terrible." Ziva asks Tony.

"No, self inflicted. You know I think he still loves Abby." Ziva just stares at Tony.

"They were together and I don't think McGee ever really got over Our Goth down stairs." Tony went on.

"Oh and who is this Eric person? Abby didn't stop talking about him when she got back from LA." Ziva asks looking at the dejected McGee.

"He's their Computer geek." Tony states.

"Oh isn't that who he met when he went to LA?" is all Ziva can say.

"Yeah, she left him for another Geek. Poor man." Tony says looking at the slumped form at Tim's desk.

Gibbs stood behind Tony silently.

"Tony take Abby to Interrogation A." he whispered in Tony's ear making him jump.

"Boss." Quickly controlling the yell that almost escaped from him as he quickly made he's departure.

"Ziva. I need you to take McGee to Interrogation B and hold him their. Try to get him to talk about Abby." Ziva looked at Gibbs then smiled understanding as she walked to McGee.

"McGee go with Ziva." McGee stood moving mechanically.

"Ducky" Gibbs Called as he entered Autopsy.

"Ah Jethro how can I help you?" Ducky stated from his desk chair.

"Two reason. One, I need some help to understand what is going on with Abby and McGee." Gibbs states looking at the older man, "It's gotten to bad for me to continue to ignore it Duck."

"Jethro, as we have discussed many times. She is scared and she doesn't want to endanger his friendship wit her and push her away. He will not push her. Their friendship is very dear to him and I don't think he will say anything about his feelings till pushed."

"Did you see him last night?" Jethro asks quietly.

"Yes I did. Either He'll fight or take flight." Ducky sighs.

"Hmm, I'm going to push and see if he'll push back." Gibbs watches the older man as a slight smile appears.

"May I observe?"

"That the other reason I am here." Ducky just laughs.

"Mr Palmer, it's time bring the bag." Gibbs just laughs seeing Jimmy and what the bag ment.

Abby paces and every now and again stares at Tony.

"Why am I in here Tony?" she growls.

"Gibbs." Tony states as if that is a reason unto it's self and for him it is.

"Not good enough. Tony." Abby states coolly and starts to pace again.

"Someone hurt Tim and I'm going to find out!" she states, "we have no case so again why am I here?"

Tony shakes he's head he didn't know. Gibbs says I do. Sighing he gives the same answer Abby sits and starts the staring contest.

McGee follows then sits at the desk never looking up never asking a question. He holds something in his hand just looking at it. Ziva sits looking at McGee not knowing where to start.

"McGee why did you drink so much last night." She asks carefully.

McGee looks up and sighs. " I was trying to forget."

No matter the question Tim doesn't speak again till Gibbs enters.

"Can I go home?" he asks looking straight at Gibbs who coolly looks back.

"Ziva" is all he says closing the door and walking to the next room he tells Ziva to Join Ducky and Palmer in observation before entering the hold pen of a very cranky Abby.

"Tony" is all he says and then leaves. Tony looks at Abby shrugs and leaves then goes the observation room with the others.

"So who brought popcorn?" Tony asks as he looks around the room at the people gathered even the mail guy is here.

"Doctor Mallard has had a bag ready waiting for Gibbs to do this." He states as he hands out the party food and drinks as each pulls up a chair to watch the real life drama unfold.

Gibbs walked into the room with McGee. He looked at the younger man and made a decision on what to do and knowing this agent it wouldn't take much.

"Do you love her?" was all he said then he waited. Tim just looked at the table and ignored Gibbs hoping in vain that he would just leave him alone.

"Tim Do you love Abby?" Gibbs growled putting the fatherly edge to his voice.

Tim squared his shoulders and stared Gibbs down. Everyone in the observation room was Gopped smacked at this react. Timothy McGee was starring Gibbs Down and it was an even match.

"Yes Sir I do. She has made it clear she has No interest in me. So I'm trying to let her go." McGee Said a bit of steel entering as he looked straight at Gibbs.

"Have you told her you still love her?" Gibbs leans forward so he face is inches from McGee.

"No." Tim Sighed and his shoulders dropping slightly, Gibbs watches this and knowing his Dad is a fellow marine and the upbringing Tim had he does something he would never usual do to his Agents.

"Tim. You fight for what you want unless it's not that important to you…." He walked out the door without another word the rash voice the strong words he knew for Tim understood that it was a wake call. The others would think it was the cruellest thing.

Gibbs walked straight into the second room to face a very anger Abby.

"Gibbs." Abby stated as she glared at him.

"you are in love with Timothy McGee aren't you?" Gibbs says fatherly.

"nooooo, its just someone hurt him and he's my friend so I'm going to make them pay." She says quickly.

"What if you have hurt him?" Gibbs says watching her.

"What no I wouldn't hurt him," Her anger starting to show again.

"You have"

"Really how?" She doesn't meet his eyes.

"Last night. You talked about Eric your night out with him at the club you wouldn't let McGee take you too, even though he tried to and he researched for a club like that every lunch for weeks." Gibbs states.

"He did?" she said, "but that's not what we are talking about someone hurt him Gibbs!" she yelled.

"You ask him then." He says as he leaves her spluttering after him as he pulls he to the door of the room holding McGee, he opens the door and pushes her gently in then locks the door.

McGee Stands and looks at Abby his shoulders squared his face determined. Tony keeps rubbing his eyes mumbling that it's not McGee which makes Gibbs laughs as he enters the room to watch with the others.

"Tony He's dad was a marine and," Is all Gibbs can says as McGee's voice fills the room.

"Abby. I don't want to lose my friendship with you but Gibbs reminded me that I should fight for what I believe in and what is worth fighting for. You are worth fighting for. I love you I have since the day I met you. I loved you every day since. I tried to date others but my heart was never truly there as it was always with you. Eric held your attention last night he was all you could talk about."

"Tim" Abby whispers staring at the man before her, the man she knew that held her when he was scared that, that was the man that shared her Coffin, the man just under the surface for one Timothy McGee. Tim lifted his hand to stop her.

"I know he took you to the club I found. I know you won't let me take you there. You lit up when you talked about him. I have to tell you this I love you. I'm not giving you up that easily Abigail." Tim moved before she could speak. His kiss was gentle yet passionate, he took a step back and Abby moved not letting go of him.

"Tim, I I'm" tears start to fall as she tightens her grip on her Timmy. Her Timmy but he wasn't hers. With that thought the tears fall faster. "You're not mine" she all that she can say as she looking into those eyes that hold nothing but love for her. She wanted him to have a claim to him to know no-one else would take him from her one day. She knew eventually one girl would take him. She leans her head against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. Rule 12. She can't break it. It's a Gibbs Rule they are like gravity!

Seeing the thought cross her mind Tim decides to fight harder.

"Screw Gibbs Rules," Left her head with his hand as he kisses her again. "I'll face Gibbs; this is your choice you can't hide behind rule 12."

Tony falls of his chair and shots a look a Gibbs. He can't believe Tim said that that's like spiting on the bible or something! Ziva stares at Tim. Well she never would have believed that he had it in him. Ducky looks at Gibbs and smiles seeing the other mans proud look.

"Abby. My love, what happens now is your choice but I will always remain your friend. I Love you Abigail Sciuto."

Tim waits holding her knowing she's trying to organise her thoughts.

Fear grips her but its different this time, it not that Tim loves her and want to marry her, commitment isn't making her fearful she realises. It's losing Tim. Losing this Man that is standing before her but those 3 little words still scare her. She looks at Tim again and knows if she doesn't say them, he will walk away from and not look back. He'll still be her friend but it will be different.

Suddenly Abby realises she can't run hide behind rules it's just her and Tim. He stands there with a quiet strength as he waits patiently. Her heart flutters and beats faster. The fear isn't there just the fear of him not being hers. She never thought he would stop loving her, never thought he would choose to. She has know for years what she felt but thought he would never leave so she had plenty for time to work it all out , dot the I's cross the t's she dated others to see if it was just a feeling but not one had been to her house to her coffin not one since Tim.

"I understand Abby its ok." He says softly to her as he sadly smiles at her as he brushes a stray piece of hair from her cheek as he releases her and goes to walk past her. Abby's fear constricts her and she acts on impulse.

"I love you Tim." The words spill from her full of fear and desperation. "Please don't leave Tim. I love you I love I love you" she cries, "I love you Timothy McGee!" The words come easier and full of emotion

That all Tim needed to hear turning back to her, he kisses her in a way no-one not even Gibbs knew he had in him. Behind the glass everyone is shocked into silence.

"I've missed being kissed by you Tim." Is all Abby can say as she catches her breathe and before the rest of them can recover from the skill that Tim had shown in kissing Abby, Tim shocks them all again.

"Abs? I asked you this along time ago and it was the nail in the coffin so to speak." As Tim spoke everyone looked at Gibbs but it was Ducky that asked the question.

"Did you know that?"

"No they never mentioned that to me." He said watching the two youngest of his team, Tim Continued unaware of his audience's reaction.

"I love you McGregor got his happy ending. Abby please write my happy ending?" hold his hand open simply in front of him.

Abby's heart felt like it had stopped. It didn't matter what the ring looked like, she didn't know she hadn't let him get that far last time. Abby thought for a moment, write my happy ending, she smiled to herself.

"And they live happily married." She said simply. McGee Slipped the simple Sapphire and diamond ring on her finger before spinning her around and kissing her.

Gibbs slipped out to unlock the door but not before he heard Tony's Voice Ring out followed by Ziva's.

"Boss, Can we arrest McGee, I'm sure that has to be illegal for a Geek to be able to kiss that well?"

"Jealous that Tim is making you look bad at it, Tony?"

Gibbs laughed as he locked the door.

"Congratulations to the both of you." He says smiling.

The rest of the group join Gibbs to congratulate the pair on getting back together and the quickest engagement any of them had ever seen. Tim mental thanked Eric for cause all his dreams to come true.

* * *

Please let me know what u think:)


End file.
